


The Brightest Dawn

by mithrilbikini (liasangria)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Illustrations, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin have a lazy morning in bed





	The Brightest Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neleangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neleangela/gifts).




End file.
